Tales of Supremacy
by Green Phantom Queen
Summary: My version of Dz2's Supremacy stories, the Society of Light is growing, and the hero who has come to save the day has fallen. Allies from the past and the present are joined together to stop this threat, before the light devours the universe. Spin-off of "Between my Brother and Me".


**Tales of Supremacy**

Author: Green Phantom Queen

Rated: T

Summary: A remake of DZ2's "Chosen of Supremacy", the Society of Light is growing in power, and the chosen one will fall if help is not gathered in time. Now, hope relies on the heroes of the past and the allies they have forsaken, to combat the growing evil once and for all.

Note: Takes place during the Yugioh GX episode, "Pop Goes the Duel".

**I: Stage Select**

_Once upon a time, there was a sister and brother named May and Max. The two lived in the city of Petalburgh with a loving mother and father. They recently returned from traveling with some old friends and decided to stay home before heading toward another adventure. But in one day, their world would change forever._

_May was called by a myriad of voices to the basement, and awoken a collection of spirits who slept within the pages of an ancient book. The spirits warned her that an ancient evil was about to be set free, and that she and her brother were needed to stop it. The two agreed, and headed toward Domino City in order to stop it. There, they were confronted with real life Duel Monsters and learned that they were the current regents to the beings of Joy and Wisdom. Despite their lack of knowledge in Duel Monsters, they were determined to not let that stop them from saving the world._

_At the same time, there was a young boy who went by the name of Mokuba, who was also chosen to aid the Pharaoh in his darkest hour. Blessed by the God of the Moon's light, he became good friends to May and Max, the trio becoming the "Guardians of the Pharaoh". They faced difficult adversaries, some of them going as far as to outright kill them for their involvement in good, but they ultimately prevailed. The darkness was defeated when the three combined their light to that of the Pharaoh's._

_Six years has passed since that momentous occasion. While the Chosen have grown up, they still regarded themselves as true friends and family. Those bonds shall be important for what they are about to encounter._

**0-0-0-0-0**

In the city of Domino, the sun was shining, the sky was a bright shade of blue, and people were out and about like nothing was wrong. Kids were in the streets, playing Duel Monsters and trading cards with one another. Other children raced through the streets heading toward a huge amusement park built just for them. Today was a day of possibilities.

In a mansion not too far from Domino, a sixteen year old girl in a dark blue nightgown was asleep. She and her brother recently came back home and were enjoying a well-deserved rest. When the sun's rays peeked through the blinds of her window, that's when she woke up. She sat up and stretched her arms before looking at the clock resting by her side. It was 9:15 AM.

"That early, huh?" she said. She then turned her head at the calendar hanging by the door. She looked at today's date circled in red and her eyes widened.

"All right!" she said. "Today is the day!"

The girl cheered as she hopped out of bed and rushed toward the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, running a hand through her long brown hair and spun around to take a good look at herself. She then gave herself a big smile before turning the faucet on to wash her face.

_This is so exciting!_ she thought to herself. _Today, I, May of Petalburgh, am performing at Kaiba Land! It'll be so much fun! I'm sure the audience will get a kick at what's to come._

After splashing some water onto her face, she turned the faucet off and dried herself with a fluffy towel. Then, she hopped out and raced toward the dining room, her stomach growling for breakfast. She raced downstairs and used her socks to slide down the marble floor before reaching her chair at the dinner table.

"Morning, Max!" May chimed, seeing her little brother already eating. "Are you excited for the big day?"

"Of course!" Max replied, dressed in a pair of light green pajamas. He adjusted his glasses as he added, "It'll be great to see Mokuba again, and have some time at the rides. I've improved my skills since the last time we were at a shooting gallery, you know."

May nodded her head as she said grace for the meal. After stopping the Great Leviathan and sending the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle to rest, she and Max decided to journey together throughout the Johto region, helping May become Champion of the Johto Grand Festival. It was also at that time that the siblings decided to take different approaches in their journeys—Max would become a Pokémon Coordinator, while May would pursue the Gym Leaders in the region. Needless to say, it was lots of fun for the two of them.

After that, the two decided to stay in Domino City due to all of the memories the city gave them. Mokuba even invited them to take some jobs in Kaiba Corp. for advertisements and street shows, going as far as to let them stay in his home when they weren't on their Pokémon journeys. The siblings were quite touched with this offer and immediately agreed.

"Speaking of which," Max noted, picking up the newspaper and reading it. "I wonder how Yugi and the others are doing? I mean, it's been a few years since we last saw them."

"I'm sure they're doing all right," May answered. "But they have their own lives to live with, and we have our own. So, let's finish breakfast, get dressed and then race off to Kaiba land for the presentation of 'The Sacred Warriors Three', starring the Chosen themselves!"

"Agreed!" Max laughed. "I hope the crowd is ready for this!"

**0-0-0-0-0**

In an island far, far away in Domino City, there was a large building known as the Duel Academy. In one of the dorms a short distance away, there was a young boy with a red jacket, slumped against the wall. Near his hand was a Duel Monster card, depicting a Winged Kuriboh. However, when he looked into it, the card was completely blank.

"What am I gonna do?" he said to himself. "If I can't see my cards, how can I duel? Not to mention, how can I _appreciate_ dueling after losing like that?"

He slammed his fist against the wall in frustration, looking at his deck but saw nothing. It was useless. He couldn't be in the Academy anymore. It was time for him to go.

He gathered the blank cards and placed them on his dresser before leaving the dorm. As much as he wanted to deny it, it was time to go home.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Mokuba looked at himself in the mirror, dressed in a white tunic and sandals. Adorning his head was a crown of a white circle cradled by a pale yellow crescent. Fitted around his neck was a golden cartouche with the symbol of the same circle and crescent.

"That should do it," he noted, tugging his tunic a bit. "What do you think, Khonsu?"

_It fits you well, Child of the Moon. _A voice echoed in his mind. Mokuba turned, seeing Khonsu appear before him, wrapped up in bandages to resemble a mummy. _Are you ready for this performance?_

"Am I ever," Mokuba nodded his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. In the span of six years, he grew at least a foot or two in height, and cut off most of his black hair to symbolize it. He also became more confident in his dueling skills, even participating in a couple of tournaments to show off his new strength. In fact, he came close to beating his brother in the finals once, only to have his own monster attack him due to an unexpected Magic Cylinder card. Still, it wasn't too bad.

Mokuba looked at the audience outside, smiling at how many people were here to hear the tale. There were lots of children from the local orphanage wielding plastic wands tipped with stars and plastic blades with a handle in the middle to carry them. They began to ponder at what was in store for them, not knowing at the fun they were about to witness.

"There you are!" said a voice. Mokuba turned around, seeing May and Max arriving, dressed up in their costumes. "We've been looking for you."

"Nice to see you both doing well," Mokuba replied, hugging his friends. "I hope you guys had enough sleep. You did look kind of worn out when you came to the mansion."

"That's because we raced each other to see who would announce our arrival," said May. She took a glance at the size of the audience and smiled. "Now, who's ready for the show?"

"I am!" said Max, raising a fist in the air. "Come on. Let's have some fun!"

May nodded her head as she stepped through the curtains.

**0-0-0-0-0**

In his office, Seto Kaiba looked through a couple of papers before signing them with a few strokes of his pen. As he set them aside, he took a glance at a photo, showing a younger May, Max and Mokuba posing in front of a large Blue Eyes White Dragon statue. He shook his head—had it really been that long since that day?

"Seems like it's been longer than six years," he noted. "Guess I'm getting old."

Just as he was about to read the next piece of legislation, he felt a sharp pain in his head. Placing a hand on his head, Kaiba squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to force the pain out of his body. But no, it began to grow to the point that the CEO thought his head was going to explode.

_**You have been chosen! **_A ghastly voice echoed in his head. **_You must accept your destiny!_**

"Who...are you?" asked Kaiba, looking around his office. "What do you want from me?"

The voice didn't respond, and the pain subsided. Kaiba sighed as he lowered his hand. For some reason, that voice seemed very familiar.

"I'm hallucinating," he muttered, shaking his head. "That's all."

As he was about to go toward the sheet of paper in his hand, his eyes wandered to the top of the page. He nearly dropped the paper in shock.

"It can't be..." he whispered. "Yubel..."

**0-0-0-0-0**

May was on stage, dressed in a white tunic and a blue hooded cloak lined with red. She smiled as she observed the audience anticipating her next move.

"Go, Blastoise!" said May, pointing to her Shellfish Pokémon. "Hydro Pump, now!"

"BLASTOISE!" cried the large Water Pokémon, firing huge blasts of water from the cannons mounted on its shoulders. The audience looked in awe as May pointed her sistrum at it, controlling the water with a flick of her wrist. It soared into the sky, creating a huge tidal wave that circled the stage. May then moved her body in a circle, twirling around the water as if she was dancing alongside it.

"The Guardian of the Sea blessed the waters of the Nile each and every year," said Max, narrating the events backstage. "However, one year she brought a surprise that would change the face of Egypt forever."

May lowered her hand as the water hovered for a moment. Then she twirled her sistrum in the air as it gathered toward the center of the stage.

"Soon it created the being known as-"

Just as Max was about to finish his sentence, a large red energy orb struck the water, resulting in a large explosion. The audience gasped as their vision was clouded by smoke. When the smoke settled, a demonic being was on stage, its black dragonic wings spread out.

"You," said the stranger, pointing to May. "You are needed."

"Who are you?" asked May, taking a better look at the person. It looked female, wearing a black outfit that covered one half of its body, along with hair that was half-grey, half-dark blue. It also had dark purple skin, and sharp claws. The most prominent feature they carried were its eyes—one was orange, another green, and the one in the middle of its forehead was yellow with a dark red pupil.

"My name is of no concern to you," the figure replied. "But your services shall be needed soon."

"Whatever they are, you won't be getting them when you tried to attack me. Now Blastoise, let's show our uninvited guest what we're capable of!"

"BLAST!" Blastoise replied, cocking the cannons on its shoulders.

"Let's start off with an Ice Beam!" May commanded.

"Blast!" Blastoise opened its mouth, releasing beams of cyan light from its mouth. When it made contact with the strange demon, it was encased head to toe in ice. The audience cheered at this display.

"This demon," Max announced, slightly flustered with the strange turn of events. "Wanted the power of the Guardian of the Sea, but-"

The demon's wings flew out, shattering the ice. It snarled as it created a huge barrage of energy orbs, firing at May and the large turtle Pokémon.

"Blastoise, use Aqua Tail!" May commanded.

"Blastoise!" Blastoise replied, its stubby tail glowing blue. It spun around as a large stream of water fired at the orbs, flinging them into the sky where they exploded like fireworks. The audience applauded at the display once more.

"You are testing my patience!" The demon roared, bringing their hands into the air. In a burst of lightning, a dark red energy ring materialized. "If this is what is needed to open your eyes, so be it."

The demon hurled the energy ring, with May anticipating it to aim for her and Blastoise. Unfortunately, the ring hit the ceiling of the stage, sending it crashing down upon her.

"BLASTOISE!" Blastoise yelled, reaching out to protect its trainer from harm. The audience screamed and ran from the collapsing stage. The demon laughed at the destruction that it created.

"Serves you right," it sneered. "Now, it looks like it's time to..."

Something began to unearth itself from the rubble. Blastoise moved a large chunk of the stage away, glowing with an ethereal light. In one of its arms was its Pokémon trainer, carrying a stone with a blue water drop inside it.

"Did you think that I was going to go down that easily?" asked May. "Sorry to disappoint you, but it takes more than an unexpected attack to take me down. Ready Blastoise?"

"Blast," Blastoise replied, nodding his head.

"Mega Evolution, go!" said May, tossing the stone into the air. "Blastoisinite!"

Blastoise's whole body began to glow as the cannons on its body began to change. The two on its shoulders morphed into one larger cannon directly behind his head. Mounted on his arms were two similar cannons. Its eyes began to glow red as it let out a mighty roar.

"W...what is that thing?" The demon exclaimed.

"This is my Mega Blastoise, and he's pretty angry that you tried to hurt the Guardian of the Sea," May answered. "And since you like energy attacks so much, have a taste of my Mega Blastoise's Dark Pulse!"

"Blast..." Mega Blastoise cried, a ring of dark energy forming in its hands. The demon began to shield itself by crossing its arms over its face.

"FIRE!" May shouted.

"STOISE!" Blastoise yelled, releasing the dark-type attack. The dark rings hit the shield, causing it to shatter and the demon to fall to the ground with a scream. May smiled as she hugged her Shellfish Pokémon.

"You did good work," she said. "Thanks."

"Blast," Blastoise replied, blushing and rubbing the back of its head with a hand.

"May!" said Max, climbing over the rubble. Mokuba was behind him, brandishing a large crescent blade weapon. "Are you all right?"

"I've seen better days," May answered. "Just who was that thing?"

"I don't know. What about you, Mokuba? Mokuba?"

"It can't be," Mokuba whispered, shaking his head. "You can't be real!"

"So you remember me, don't you little Kaiba?" the demon chuckled, slowly standing up. "Then you must remember the pain that you sent me through when you sent me into space all those years ago! You separated me from my beloved Supreme King, and for that I shall _never_ forgive you!"

"It was for your own good, Yubel. You were hurting innocent people in your attempt to protect the one you cared for! Seto and I had to stop your madness."

"Yubel, huh?" asked Max. "Well, whatever she has planned for us, it's not going to work out. We've faced worse in our youth, after all."

"I do not think so, Prince of Wisdom," Yubel replied, earning a gasp from Max. "I come for your help against a bigger threat than the Orichalcos and Leviathan. This depends on the fate of the very universe itself."

"And what if you're lying to lower our defenses?" asked May. "If you are, I don't have to worry about whether or not I want Mega Blastoise to unleash a Dragon Pulse on you."

"Blast..." Mega Blastoise nodded its head in agreement.

"So what's it going to be?" May continued. "Tell us everything, now!"

"She's telling you the truth," said a new voice. "Trust her on this."

The five turned, seeing Seto Kaiba walking toward the remains of the stage. Yubel glared at the CEO, preparing two orbs of dark energy in her hands.

"What's going on, Seto?" asked Mokuba. "What does Yubel want with us?"

"This," said Kaiba, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "It's in regards to that old 'Dueling in Space' contest from years ago."

"That old thing?" asked May, taking the paper into her hands. "Max and I were in the Unova region when that happened. Max was busy trying to get a Deino at the time."

"When we sent the sending deck into space, the parents of the winner also requested we send Yubel into space," Kaiba continued. "It was for their son's benefit—she was causing all of his friends to fall into comas every time he dueled. If she was sent into space, then perhaps she could 'absorb the energy of space' and change."

"Reminds me of an old show regarding Cosmic Energy," May noted. "Except that Cosmic Energy and an ancient Serpent tainted the once happy-go-lucky protagonist into becoming the villain and sending everything into a downward spiral."

"What was the name of the contest winner?" asked Max.

"He went by the name of Jaden Yuki," Yubel answered, the orbs in her hands growing three times their size. "I was there to protect him, but then you two showed up!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "For that, you must be punished!"

"That's enough," said Mokuba. "We're sorry it had to be this way, but you were growing out of control! If you don't calm yourself, we will have to use brutal force."

"Your girlfriend's already skipped diplomacy and went to the full artillery," Yubel noted. "It wouldn't matter now whether or not you attacked me."

"Then why attack us in front of innocent civilians?" May inquired. "If your way of getting our attention was to let them nearly become part of the crossfire, then you succeeded in a sense."

"What I have caused will be insignificant to what the Society of Light plans to do if they have their way," Yubel answered. "Despite my anger at being separated from my Jaden for so long, I suggest that we team up to face the ever-growing threat."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" said Max. "And what is this 'Society of Light'?"

"I shall explain that in due time," Yubel answered. "But fist, I must find myself a host. I have been sustained from the energy of space, but it will not sustain my body for much longer. I must bind myself with one in the living for now."

"There's no way I'm letting a dark spirit possess me again," May replied. "I'd rather be a member of Team Rocket before that."

"I'm already sharing rent with the God of the Moon, thank you very much," said Mokuba.

"I guess I could do it," said Max. "Then again, there was that time..."

"I'll do it," Kaiba interrupted, stepping forward. "I was the one who launched you into space, Yubel. So if letting you use my body is my way of atonement, so be it."

"You can't be serious," said Mokuba. "Seto, are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"We've gone through a lot these past few years, Mokuba," said his brother. "If there's one thing that I've learned, is that there are things from the past that come back to haunt you, one way or another. We can't run from them. We can't hide from them. The only thing we can do is confront them head on. Yubel, I can apologize until the day I die, but I know it won't change your animosity with me. So use my body as you see fit."

"You're willing to let yourself become my Vessel?" asked Yubel, the orbs in her hands shrinking. "That is such a noble thing for you to do." She approached the CEO and placed a hand over his heart. "I warn you though, this will hurt."

Yubel summoned a card from thin air. It was the Spell Card, Polymerization. Her body transformed into a dark flaming orb that entered through Kaiba's chest, causing the CEO to drop to the ground in pain.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried, rushing to his brother's side. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Seto grunted, placing a hand over his heart. "I've been through worse..." He grit his teeth as he heard the sound of his own bones snapping. A pair of dark dragon wings grew from his back, flapping as they tried to lift their master into the air. His blue eyes now became orange and green, and emerging on his forehead was a third eye similar to the one on Yubel's forehead. A small pair of demonic horns grew in his hair, and his silver duster was dyed a dark black. Panting for breath, the CEO stood up, his wings spread out in all their glory.

"Kaiba," said May. "A...are you in there?"

"I'm here," Kaiba replied, his voice now a fusion between Yubel's voice and his own. He looked at his right arm, which was now a dark purple color with an eye tattooed on the back of his hand. "It will take some time before I can manifest a true body for my own, but I will do the best I can in this one."

"Is my brother okay?" asked Mokuba.

"He is fine. He has not been harmed with this fusion. But now, now you must learn about the new threat that is coming to destroy this world, and how you three will be able to stop it."

"Tell us what we need to know, Yubel," said May. "Whatever happens, the Guardians of the Pharaoh will be there till the very end."

"That was exactly what I wanted to hear," Yubel replied. "I knew that I could count on you."

**0-0-0-0-0**

Jaden Yuki stopped the boat in the middle of the sea, lying back and looking at the sky above. Lots of questions raced through his brain, none of them he could answer. Just what was he going to do now?

_**Jaden...**_a voice whispered in his ear. **_You must remember..._**

"Huh?" he asked, sitting up. He looked around, but the only thing he could see for miles was the ocean. "Who was that?"

_**Look into the water. That is where you shall find your answer.**_

"Okay the," Jaden stared at his reflection in the water. "But I don't see any...AGH!"

His reflection shimmered until it revealed knight in black armor with six spikes on his shoulders. The knight lifted the faceplate of his helm, revealing a pair of dark gold eyes. What frightened Jaden the most was that face of the knight bared a striking resemblance to him.

"You're...me..." Jaden gasped. "But...how? Who are you?"

_**I am the Supreme King, Jaden Yuki. **_The reflection answered. **_And you are the chosen one to wield the Gentle Darkness._**


End file.
